


Obsessed

by chrisomi7



Series: Obsessed [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Character Death, Complete, Couple, F/M, Love, Partner Betrayal, Passion, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisomi7/pseuds/chrisomi7
Summary: Hoseok broke up with Rema and discovering that he moved on really fast has torn her appart. Soon, the obsession she will have for trying to get him back will push her to do things she'll even surprise herself to do.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Obsessed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Heart’s anesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me in advance for all the typos and bad grammar. Keep in mind that english isn't my mother language. I did my best and asked my american friend for some help, but let me know if there's still some or if you struggle to understand some parts.  
> Enjoy!

It had been exactly a year since their relationship ended. But Rema could remember Hoseok’s words that had torn her apart as if it were yesterday.

" _It's over_ "

She had tears in her eyes the day he told her. He asked to meet her in a cafeshop. He knew she had a great pride, which will surely prevent her from bursting into tears in public. He didn't want to see her cry, because that would push him to take her in his arms, because even if seeing her sad didn't hurt as much as it should, he still had some affection for her. And he was right for the choice he had made for the place because she didn’t let the tears in her eyes flow.

" _I’m sorry_ "

He didn't know what else to say. He could see her tears threatening to flow, he could see that she was speechless, even if somewhere a tiny part of her feared this moment.

It was true that their relationship was somewhat struggling. But she was convinced that everything will be alright. So she just didn't understand how and why his love for her died overnight.

Was the problem how she looked physically? Had she gained or lost too much weight? Or was it the new way she dressed? She had spent the first few months after their breakup wondering what hadn't worked out by asking herself these questions in the first place. During the weeks that followed their breakup, she couldn't admit it and accept their separation. She sometimes sent messages to Hoseok asking if there was anything she could do to get everything back to when they were happy together.

"... _It's over Rema. I don't love you anymore, I tried to start loving you again, I tried to make it work as much as you did but you will have to get used to it. You should really move on._ ”

These words were hard to assimilate for Rema, but after the umpteenth call from him which was only a conversation that revolved around the same subject Hoseok had lost patience with her. He had to make her understand once and for all that between them it was no longer possible.

Rema kept lying to herself and could not see how much before it ended between them the arguments were more and more recurrent and that they were fighting on banal subjects like the food they wanted to order and share or the choice a meeting place for a date that was never done because they could not agree on a day. Said that way, it would seem normal for any couple but for theirs it was just the beginning of the end because, they rarely had arguments.

Hoseok realized the extinction of his feelings for her when the little things he liked about her now made him indifferent. Her messy hair in a bun in the morning, the smell of her perfume stuck in his sheets that remained after she left her apartment early in the morning to go to her part-time job, her crystal cute laugh when she was watching a funny video on his phone late at night.

Because yes, he too refused for a long time to admit it. He refused to leave her, keeping in mind all the good times they had spent together. That’s why, one evening, two days before they broke up, he went to her house, drunk. He was coming back from an evening he spent with his friends where he confided in them about the possible future (or not) of his future ex-girlfriend. Under the advice of his friend Yoongi, he had to have his heart set on it. _The sooner the better_ , he said. Why not tonight?

During this evening he had also incidentally confessed that their relationship was going so badly that he had gone so far as to fault.

— But I can't guys, I ... I love her so much, I don't know, he said in a thick voice.

— Hoseok let go, ordered his friend Yoongi, snatching his glass and the new bottle of soju he wanted to open.

Hoseok's revelations had the effect of a cold shower for his six friends. They were instantly “un-drunk”.

Impossible. Not Rema and Hoseok! They looked so happy, so fulfilled, so ... perfect. And being unfaithful was so not the Hoseok’s kind, his friends immediately changed their expressions when he dropped that huge reveal.

— This is a joke right? Asked Namjoon who had dared to speak first.

— It just happened hyung, I .. I don't know what I was thinking everything went so fast.

— Are you serious? Are you fucking kidding ? Screamed Seokjin, raising his voice.

— But how could you ..

— I KNOW WHAT I DID OK? NO NEEDS TO REMIND ME, he spat out back at Jungkook as he stood up suddenly making noise with his chair.

Of course his friends did not understand. Everything was so complicated. He knew that kissing a stranger in a club while he was mad at his girlfriend was not a solution but what he refused to admit was more serious.

The truth is that his desire to be loyal to Rema that night was gone by the time he looked at this girl who was the archetype of temptation. Voluptuous forms revealed by her tight burgundy turtleneck sweater dress which was a mixture of class and sensuality, a naturally seductive look, a blood-colored lipstick so pigmented that it could even be seen through the contrast of these rainbow lights and the darkness of the night club. The three shots of vodka he had in his blood gave him the courage to invite him to dance.

_Rema, Rema, Rema._

The voice of his conscience that usually made him resign himself to any temptation as it was did not make him back down this time. And it was too late to back up anyway, the red dressed girl had already taken him hand to lead him on the track.

_Rema, Rema, Rema._

His consciousness returned this time because he had kissed her on the shoulder while she was back to him, sticking to his chest, swinging her hips to the rhythm of the music. It seemed like the right thing to do because she had moved her long black hair over her other shoulder, so for Hoseok it was like an invitation to put his lips there.

_Hoseok, a year of relationship. Do you really want to end it like this?_

The voice in his head was more muffled because Hoseok wanted to keep it quiet. _Too bad for Rema, she could blame herself_. She was the reason why he was here tonight. In a nightclub. To forget. They had quarreled again and Rema had spared him this time.

“ _— I’m WORKING Hoseok. Stop being childish! I unfortunately wasn’t born with a traced future and a golden spoon in my mouth like you! You don't need a part-time job to pay your school, you certainly don't need to prove yourself to be worthy against the biggest companies with an internship because most of these companies work for your parents! You don't have to worry about tomorrow because you never have to risk being in need. Everything is simple for you, nothing is for me so sorry for working hard when you never have to do it._

_— ..._

_— What now?_

_— Wow .. You just called me a rich and worthless brat when all I did was asking you if you could come at my place earlier this evening._

_— Hoseok you .._

_— You could just tell me that you were not available rather than spitting all those things in my face. I know how hard you work, do you really think I would come to bother you if it wasn’t important?_

_— Okay... And why are you bothering me this time?_

_— Forget it, I just changed my plans for tonight. Oh, and happy anniversary, my love. Wish us all the happiness in the world._ ”

After hanging up, saying his last sentence with bitterness and irony, he threw away the roses he had bought for her. He also canceled their entire evening with one click on his phone. A movie the cinema and two nights in a five-star hotel were, according to him, a good way to celebrate their first year of relationship and to get new good memories. So they were going to renew their love that seemed to be lacking lately, they were going to realize how stupid it was to argue so often, _because they loved each other, right?_

But she still ruined everything. Thanks to her he celebrated their anniversary alone, in a club and in addition with another girl. He could make people think that he was the worst bastard right now, but he didn't care. His relationship with Rema was too much of a headache, but dancing with that stranger seemed much simpler to him.

_About this stranger_.

The brunette turned again wrapping her arms around the young man who smiled mischievously at her.

_Rema, Rema, Rema._

— What’s your name again? Whispered Hoseok in her partner's ear, hugging her tighter.

— I'm Hyejin, she smiled at him, sliding her hands over his chest.

At least he had to know her name before doing what he was about to do. The atmosphere of this nightclub, the music, its rhythm, its lyrics encouraged it to give up facing this temptation.

“ _The further I am_

_The more i want_

_I have this burning thirst to enter it_ ”

(Oasis_EXO)

He had to taste it. He had to do it. His body begged him to end the urge to kiss this girl who was already driving him crazy and that urge was even a little painful.

— And how should I call you?

— I’m Hoseok, he said, wiping his smile to press his lips against hers.

That kiss had the effect of a deliverance. A weight on his shoulders that was present for a long time. This weight was way before this evening and kissing Hyejin tonight had released him. He ended the kiss after ten seconds that seemed to last forever.

Hyejin smiled and wrapped her thin fingers around the young man's neck to bring his face closer. She kissed him again, obviously she wanted more, Hoseok kisses are heavenly good, and those ten seconds hadn't seemed as long for her as he had felt.

Those more ten seconds were less intense than the ten first but remained so. The reason they were less intense, was that Hoseok was beginning to feel something that the little muffled voice of his head had been trying to make him feel since he looked at Hyejin. Guilt.

_Rema, Rema, Rema._

— Damn boy. You’re handsome, you dance and kiss like a god. Did i just met the perfect guy? Ironically asked the pretty brunette in a hoarse voice with a smirk.

_Believe me beautiful, I’m not_ , Hoseok thought taking a step back.

His face had suddenly changed expression. He just made it more complicated than it was. But in fact no, nothing was complicated, he simply cheated on Rema. And the dirty thoughts he had towards that poor Hyejin girl made him disgust himself. _It wasn't him_.

— Hey ..? What's going on, are you leaving?

— I have to go, he said coldly going backwards and mingling with the dancing crowd.

He ignored the brunette who was screaming his name to catch him, but nothing to do, he was gone as fast as he came. It was raining outside, and it was good a good thing, he needed to refresh his ideas. He just cheated on Rema. He wanted to put this on the back of the alcohol but he had to deal with the problem at the source. This situation with Rema had grown to such an extent that he was starting to become someone else. Did he hate her right now to the point of wanting to hurt her by taking going to almost sleep with another girl?

He had returned home that evening and had surprised Rema lying on his sofa in tears hugging the bouquet of roses he had thrown a few hours ago. He was surprised to see her here, she certainly knew the codes of his apartment, but he expected much more to be in his large apartment, alone with his guilt.

She got up and ran to him to hug him. He could see that she had red and swollen eyes. To say that she got into this state when he was busy cheating on her.

Not surprisingly, she got confused by apologizing for speaking to him harshly when he was only trying to please her. But he didn't think about that anymore, he only thought about his own mistake. He clumsily ran a hand over Rema's soft hair, sobbing against him.

— Rema ...

— I'm ... so sorry ... I’m so selfish, Hoseok. Oh my God, look at you.. you’re all wet.

He had to tell her everything. Because there will never be a good time or a good way to admit such a thing.

— Rema listen. Calm down let's sit.

_The sooner the better_ , he repeated to himself, watching her sit and questioningly stare at him. He then revealed to her what happened that same evening while she was waiting for him.

That same evening when she tried to call him back but he knew she was going to do it so he left his phone at his house.

That same evening when she had left everything at work to storm at his place and try to find him.

That same night when she harassed Hoseok's friends to ask if he hadn't fled to one of them.

That same evening when distraught she leaned on the kitchen worktop wondering where he could be.

That same evening when she saw the roses bouquet of in the trash.

That same evening when she had loudly cried when she discovered on Hoseok's phone everything he had prepared for her, _for them_.

During the same evening when she hated herself for having completely ruined everything. He kissed another girl.

He expected her to scream at him. Let her throw his fucking bouquet in his face, let her cry more but this time with rage but no. Rema was very calm. Her breathing had accelerated, she was clearly fighting against her rage.

— I... I cheated on you Rema. I'm really sorry, he said with his broken voice.

She looked at him, got up calmly and before going out threw the bouquet of roses against the wall. He jumped when he heard that she had slammed the door when she left the apartment.

Three long days passed after that. Hoseok worried but it was nothing he did not deserve. The messages and calls he left to Rema went unanswered and he understood it. He was unable to focus on anything during these three days. His courses alternated with professional meetings where he had to go with his father. He needed a reaction from her, not knowing anything and being helpless in the face of the situation was gnawing at him from the inside.

He was relieved to receive a message from her asking him to meet in this same cafe where he will finally decide to break up with her the next month this afternoon after leaving class. But what was his surprise when she told him that she forgave him and that she was also wrong in this situation.

What he felt after she grabbed his hand looking at him in the eye almost surprised him and gave him chills. The weight that he had on his shoulders that he shed when he kissed Hyejin came back stronger and heavier than ever. It was on this day that he started to repress what had already been obvious for a while.

_He was no longer in love with Rema._


	2. Light Grit

It had been three times since Rema had tried to reach Hoseok that night by calling him several times. She hadn't seen him for two days and didn't want Hoseok to blame her for not calling him often so when she saw that he didn't answer, she went to get ready to sleep. She tried not to worry too much about recent events. She didn't want to seem like the overly jealous and traumatized girlfriend because her boyfriend cheated on her. She wanted to show him that she trusted him and that she had moved on.

But the truth is, she hadn’t.

After rubbing a body lotion on her pale skin and putting on an outfit to go to bed she closed her eyes to force herself to sink but images of Hoseok confessing to him that he had cheated on her on their anniversary evening came back to her in mind. Of course she hadn't moved on, the idea that he could cheat on her made her question herself.

Coming home the night of Hoseok's revelation, she sat on her bed with her head in her hands. She had been crying for this fucking bastard. How could he do this to her?

Rema went to her bathroom to remove her makeup and wash her face. While staring at herself in the mirror, she noticed that her cheeks had lost volume. Her pale skin and dry lips made her horrifically realized in how similar she was to a zombie.

Maybe that was the problem. When Hoseok met her, her cheeks were full, her skin and expression glowed. Rema had never been fat, she wasn’t really skinny either. She was average. Well, that wasn’t the case anymore. With her part-time job as a waitress, her work-study training and her studies, she hadn't been eating three meals a day for a while.

She had to hang on that is why her coffee consumption had increased drastically which made her more stressed. She unfortunately rejected this stress on Hoseok who was doing his best so that during her free time she correctly recharged her batteries, but even if he was understanding for a moment, Rema's behavior was less and less bearable. She knew it and said she was going to make an effort.

Her first idea upon knowing about Hoseok's infidelity was to dump him on the spot after spitting out a few insults at him. But it all got mixed up in her head. For the past few months she hadn't been a good girlfriend for him. She was always tired and often needed calm, which was not really the kind of Hoseok who was quite noisy and chatty. She was too before, but her new professional responsibilities had greatly reduced these character traits.

She was changing, Hoseok didn’t like this, he seemed to get tired of the one who looked less and less like the girl he loved and with whom he was in love with.

Rema was aware of it. She promised to make an effort, but Hoseok saw no difference. They were still often arguing and everything was getting worse.

_But everything was going to be alright._

She promised herself. And destiny was perhaps sending him a sign to tell him that his luck was there. Show her that she had finally managed to tame her angry and impatient character trait that was born from the mass of work that she had all the time.

_Forgive._

Proud in nature, it is clear that her ego had taken a hit. She had always been told that she was a gift from heaven because she was beautiful AND smart. The day she met Hoseok's parents they noticed that her. Rema had a bright future, that was for sure, and Hoseok’s mother had joked that she would have the most beautiful grand children in the world. Knowing that she had been deceived while she was doing her best to make their common future possible by having left her ton of daily work and which was going to jeopardize her professional credibility, she could really have started hitting him.

But she still loved him. The little attention he had when booking a five star hotel for two nights and a cinema was proof that it could still work if she swallowed her pride for once.

Even hugging Hoseok the day she told him that she forgave him she could not resign herself to forgetting his gesture. She didn't think about the reason because she knew it was only out of sheer revenge and bitterness towards her right now, but she rather wondered with whom. She had done her best to forget and she couldn't.

Trying to change position on her bed so she could fall asleep, she heard noise in her living room.

She first thought of a burglar, but it was ridiculous because apart from her friends, the studio owner, Hoseok and herself, no one knew her PIN to enter her home. She got up and left for the living room before turning on the light and discovering Hoseok leaning on the sofa to stand up.

— Hoseok?

— Oh sorry love .. you were sleeping?

_Love_. The way he said it seemed different. Surely he hadn't called her like that since she had forgiven him.

— You’re drunk?

— No .. well, just had a few drinks with the guys, but I’m okay, don't worry.

— Oh.. ok, come with me, you're going to sleep with me tonight, okay? She said to him taking his hand and putting her arm around his waist.

— Wait, wait, wait, I want to try something before ..

— Yes right, lean on me or you're going to fall.

Apparently she was mistaken because he had firmly grabbed her wrist to place her in front of him and grab his face with his hands.

— Hoseok! what are you doing? Let go of me you're hurting me! She said trying to push him by the chest.

— You are so... Beautiful.

— Your breath reek alcohol let-hmmm!

He had put his lips on hers and they moved until Rema's back hit the wall. She was out of breath and didn't understand what he was doing. He deepens their kiss, having already found Rema’s tongue but she could tell there was a problem, other than his drunkenness and the smell of alcohol. He slid his hands over her hips, sticking her closer to him, as if he wasn't already close enough to her, as if he was looking for something, _but what?_

He took off from her with his eyes closed, breathless.

— What's wrong with you tonight?

— Yoongi was wrong.

— What about Yoongi? But what are you finally saying?

— Nothing, nothingness Rema. Rema I ..., he said, trembling.

She saw that he had tears in his eyes when he went to her room and took off his top to lie on her bed.

She hadn't asked him more about what had happened that night.

But now she knew it had to do with their breakup. Their rupture had taken place after the two days which had followed. It was about the last day she had spent without spending the whole day crying. The last time she fell so low was when her stepfather lost his life. She was more sad than her mother, who had mourned more calmly than she did.

She had promised herself and her mother that she would never put herself in such a state again. She would be disappointed in her daughter now. If she had learned that she was crying all the tears in her body for Hoseok in addition to knowing how she treated him badly before he cheated on her.

Nine months to mop up, and three months when she started to feel better. She quit from her waitress job to take more time for her and was starting to see a therapist. She rarely spoke to her therapist about Hoseok because she wanted to convince herself that she had already turned the page.

Nine months of wailing was a long time. She had to stop whining and move on. She had voluntarily withdrawn from social media to avoid looking at what Hoseok was doing in his life. During the first months she spent her days doing that. Spying on him, calling him, harassing him .. And he had never had the courage to block her, because despite everything they had a story and he had to respect it and she knew it.

The last message he sent her made her realize that she, one day, had gone too far. That day she broke into his home after emptying the entire bottle of vodka that she had in her kitchen cupboard.

It was a gift from her employer. She did a good job in the company where she was doing her internship and despite the fact that she made it clear to everyone she knew that she hated drinking alcohol because that's why her stepfather was dead, his boss insisted on giving him this gift.

— Rema? Shit, s-shit! What are you doing here? said Hoseok, who had just come out of sleep.

She stared at him with an empty look, standing in the middle of his living room, before passing out dead drunk in his arms. He had just caught up with her while running towards her, seeing that she was weakening before sighing in relief.

— You changed your haircut. I like it, she said smiling and raising her hand to his head.

He let out a curse before lifting her up and placing her on the couch.

— I'm calling you a cab home.

— No .. Hoseok, I want to sleep here ... Like we used to do.

— Stop Rema.

— Did you like that? When we slept together, I was in your arms ... Before .. But, you were the one who used to be drunk... the roles are reversed now. Funny, she said before laughing.

Hoseok sighed. What was taking her suddenly? He knew that she had taken the break up badly but he knew her as a fighter and he even thought that she would quickly find another boyfriend and that she would go up the slope faster than him. But obviously she was not well.

The shame that invaded her the next morning when she woke up the next morning was immense. Her first reflex was to look at her phone and it was already noon. Fortunately it was the weekend, and she had nothing planned.

She also received a message from Hoseok who wanted to find out if she was okay. She answered him that yes by thanking him and before putting down her phone he sent her a message which had made her understand that this time was just too much.

" _I didn't want to be too hard on you out of respect for you and the relationship we had. But it cannot continue. It's over, Rema. I don't love you anymore, I tried to start loving you again, I tried to make it work, as much as you do now, but you're going to have to resign yourself to it. You should really move on._ ”

And she had a hard time swallowing this message. She had spent seven months moping. Seven months to spy on Hoseok’s gesture in social media. But there was no sign of a new girlfriend or anything. He was just having fun with his friends and he was more fulfilled ... _Without her_. And it felt like a dagger in his heart.

The next three months she had decided to stop looking at social media. And that's where she started to get better. She was starting to go out again, to be efficiently productive in her work, to be more flirtatious, to hang out with boys but without going too far either until that day. She was talking with one of her good friends while they were sharing a pizza in a restaurant.

— You’re shining bright beautiful.

— Thanks, changing my hair color was the best decision I could make, black seemed too banal to me, she replied, blushing a little.

— Yes, that looks fine with you. I'm really glad you are doing better. I knew Dr. Lee was made for you.

Talking to a therapist really didn't help her. When you lie to your therapist the results are inconclusive. She had even lied to her friends about the origin of her unhappiness by telling them that work tired her. But the fact that she moved away from networks had really helped her to evolve and seemed to be the most effective solution.

— Oh but I had something to tell you! I saw Hoseok the other day with a girl.

Rema looked up at her friend Yina and stopped chewing.

— Really? She said raising an eyebrow.

— Yep. I was shopping, and I saw her pushing a cart with a girl inside. I swear, real kids. He was screaming " _Hyejin, get off this cart please_ ", and they were laughing so loud I swear the whole store heard them. Embarrassing, she said, rolling her eyes.

The inner peace that Rema had worked for so far was dashed. A feeling had taken hold of her whole being and now only saw red. _Jealousy_.

Tonight she knew she was going to break the social network cure that she had started three months ago, the door that Yina unconsciously came to open in her mind was going to make Rema sink into the torment of jealousy and anger.

Rema had already mentally noted the first important information. The name of this girl. _Hyejin_. 


	3. Sentimental awakening

It was the third time that Hoseok came to this hair salon. It was for a very specific reason that he came this time. If he had been told that he would go there again, he would be a little surprised but the situation was such that he had become the new loyal customer of this place.

As for the first time, his friend Taehyung had urged him to go because Hoseok kept complaining and saying that he needed a cut. The first time he came he thought it might be the last time. Not that he disliked this place, but he was already a loyal customer of another one, larger and more reputable salon. Taehyung insisted on taking him there because he also needed a haircut anyway. Hoseok had nothing to lose, and then it is true that Taehyung was always well groomed and his dyed hair were often well done.

If he was going to be happy with the result that’s all what he wanted.

— Hi Bibi, how are you today? Taehyung asked, leaning on the cash counter table.

— Cut it Tae, you're late, _again_ , replied the gray-haired girl behind the counter.

— Well today I have an excuse, I was waiting for my friend who can't seem to read the time apparently, revealed Tae pointing to Hoseok who was behind him with his thumb.

— Oh, come on..! said Hoseok, embarrassed.

He had forgotten the time of the meeting and asking Tae to call him back had not occurred to him. It might sound silly but he wasn’t in a mood of thinking about a new haircut right now.

— Ah, but that changes everything! Let me call the customer who arrives in five minutes to cancel his appointment, she said wryly.

— Come ooon Byulie ... You can't do this to me, look at my hair, it looks horrific, his hair too, look at him, he looks like a tramp!

— Hey!

— I'm trying to plead our case here Hoseok, plus I’m not really wrong.

He rolled his eyes. His hair had grown a bit, that’s true, but it was not that terrible. He understood that Tae was simply trying to convince that Byulie girl of whom he seemed to be close enough not to send them home.

— Well, you're lucky. Two hairdressers are available right now, laughed the girl when seeing the two friends teasing each other.

— Great! You will not regret it man I promise you! Said Taehyung to his friend.

After "Byulie" asked them to take off their coats, Hoseok left to sit in front of one of the salon mirrors, sighing. He didn't even know what he wanted to do. He opened the magazine which offered the different cuts and none really suited him.

— Good evening, what can I do for you today? Arrived the hairdresser by unfolding the apron for customers so that they do not get dirty with the hair that will fall.

— Actually I'm not sure, so I'd rather ask you ... Oh shi-

He met the gaze of the hairdresser that had been assigned to him through the mirror and recognized her instantly. She also stopped in the unfolding of the apron when she recognized her client. He had certainly not forgotten her, and had trouble recognizing her. The first time he met her, she looked like an enchantress because of her makeup and her outfit that molded her shapes. Today she was kinda common with her uniform consisting of a blue color set similar to that of a surgeon with only the professions that differed.

Her surprised expression was a new thing for Hoseok too, because even when he had invited her to dance that special night, she seemed to expect it. Because before that invitation they had exchanged looks and it was as if she hypnotized him so that they ended up dancing together. She seemed very confident that evening. She was beautiful, sexy and she knew it. Hoseok wasn't even the only one to have noticed her that evening. She had agreed to dance with him because he was the first who had dared to take the plunge. The other men who looked at her were far too afraid of being rejected, but he wasn’t.

Seeing her in uniform with an expression of surprise made Hoseok discover a little vulnerable side to this girl. A vulnerable side that he was curious to know.

That’s why he came a second and a third time to this hair salon. His hair had never looked so good. Because Hyejin took good care of him and did her job well. He was satisfied but it was not what he wanted and she must have noticed it already.

Hyejin smiled when she saw him coming that third time. She was chatting with Moonbyul at the checkout table when Hoseok crossed the hall.

— Look who’s there, she said, fists on her hips, tilting her head with a smile.

Hoseok had come this time with the firm intention of taking her out. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he would be angry if he didn't at least try. As she took off his apron and told him they were done, Hoseok looked at his reflection and as always was satisfied. His slightly curly brown hair made him feel fresh. She grabbed him by the shoulders while he was still sitting on the chair. It wasn’t the first time she touched him like that yet it seemed like it. That evening when they had kissed the worldly atmosphere had pushed him to accept with pleasure the caresses of the brunette, but now that they were in a more banal context and the feelings that he had developed towards her was clearly more pure.

— Come on, I'll cash you.

Hyejin had never formally spoke to him. Maybe it was a signal that she was open to anything he was going to offer her, especially on a date. And it was true. They had gone to a date, then to another, then to a last before kissing passionately for the second time after having taken her home.

As he got to know her, Hoseok liked to discover that she had nothing to do with Rema. As much physically as mentally. Hyejin was taking life easily. _Carpe Diem_ , she liked to say. He often was surprised by her when she did some spontaneous crazy stuff like taking off her shoes and soaking his feet in the icy water of the Han River in Seoul where they had decided to go during an evening date. Or the day she unexpectedly came over to his house with fried chicken and beer for a snack, and that night they ended up sleeping together for the first time. While doing it with Hyejin he realized how long it had been since he had such pleasure and that before he no longer counted the times when he had solitary pleasure in the bathroom while taking a shower during the time he was still with Rema. He was forced to do it because she was too tired to even think about it.

In the end, he was sadly glad that she had stopped harassing him. He forbidden himself to hear from her after the last message he had sent her. She could have seen it as an open door when it was not.

On the same afternoon that he went for the second time to the hair salon where Hyejin works, Rema came to his house completely drunk at evening time. Seeing that she hadn't turned the page, he had to be clear with her because it was not the time for her to come and disturb him in the plan he already had with Hyejin.

He had seen while doing his daily tour on the networks that Rema had posted a photo on Instagram. It’s been a long time since he’s seen her on his timeline. She had changed her hair color and seemed more fulfilled. He was sincerely happy for her. She had always wanted to change her hair color but with her busy schedule did not allow her to make an appointment.

Days passed and it must have been almost six months since he officially started to date Hyejin. This girl was amazing. Hoseok’s entourage already adored her. Especially his friends who found that with Hoseok they made a good pair and everything suggested that their relationship would last long.

— Tangerines babe, what other fruit do you see me eating the most since we know each other?

— Oppa. You’re going to turn orange by eating tangerines too much, wouldn't you like bananas instead?

— Hey, is it in my house or yours where you want to spend the evening in?

— Okay, so I'm taking both, but don’t you dare touch one of my bananas.

— I could return this charming threat to you, ma dear, you always end up stealing on my plate every time we eat together.

They teased each other a little more before Hoseok ended their phone call and sighed happily before putting down his phone. It’s crazy how she could change his mood in such a short time. He had a tiring day and it was exactly when he got a call from Hyejin. He had slowly realized lately that he loved her. Because she was finally more than this girl who was the very image of temptation that night. She was more than a spare tire when her girlfriend pissed him off. She was the one who released him, the one who made him happier than he thought.

He smiled when the song he had danced with her on the night when they met went through his headphones while the random mode was on. What was the evening when he was overcome by the worst remorse had finally become an emblematic evening for their new couple, in the same way as this song.

Hyejin had confessed to him on their first date that when she found the title of the song, became addicted to it and listened to it nonstop three days in a row. She too has apparently been seduced and had found it unfortunate that Hoseok had run away from her that evening.

When she had started to get used to the idea that she’ll never meet him again, fate had guided Hoseok in the hairdressing salon where she worked and seeing him come back several times certainly comforted her in the idea that the attraction she had for him was reciprocal.

As Hoseok grabs his phone so he can listen to the song for a second time, he hears the doorbell ringing. Hyejin had forgotten the code again. It was the third time Hoseok got up and went to open the door for him without bothering to look at who was there using his entry camera or even his intercom.

— You are incredible, have you forgot the code again Hyejinie? Bananas don't make you any-

Hoseok raised his eyebrows. He was surprised when he saw his ex on the doorstep. 


	4. Obsessed

That same evening when Rema knew about Hoseok's new relationship, she got home by bus and she was already scrolling in her ex’s profile.

So it was true. He was in a relationship with another girl. Unsurprisingly he had deleted all the photos he had made with Rema to replace them with the news he had made with _this girl_. When someone like Hoseok posted a certain person on his Instagram, it meant that person was someone close to him.

_She used to be one of these people._

Letting him go had forever excluded her from the place she held in Hoseok's heart. She really regretted not having reacted earlier when he had broken up with her in this coffeeshop. She was certainly speechless, but was silenced by her decency not to cause a scandal. There was also the fact that she was too proud to cry in front of him despite her threatening tears. She had simply told him that she respected his decision which was completely contradictory to what she had done in the weeks that followed.

She had spent weeks wishing she had kept him, and implicitly begged him to come back with her, but there was nothing to do it was too late.

Rema had also seen, heartbroken, a photo of them two with some friends she also used to frequent with Hoseok. Hyejin had kind of... _Taken her place_. She went to Hyejin's profile so she could find out more about her.

She was beautiful. But above all, very different from Rema. They were completely contradictory. Through her Instagram profile she could see that Hyejin looked more "woman" than she was because of her generous forms.

She didn’t like the fact to think that her rival was good, even if she had nothing to reproach her because after all she did not know her.

But there was something for which she resented her. _She had taken Hoseok_. Seeing him with another girl had finally shown her that she was not done with him. She thought she had moved on, but ignoring Hoseok hadn't made her forget his existence. For weeks she had discovered her great jealousy by secretly following everything the couple did. And day by day she was discovering things.

In particular, she had reconnected with Yoongi, who explained her that he tried to advise his friend by asking him to think carefully before considering a separation with her.

— I’m sorry. I knew you two were close. But he told me that you had changed and that he was no longer sure what he wanted.

_Why hadn't he told her about it?_

Yoongi didn’t see the fact that his best friend’s ex meeting him in a cafe as a threat. But he suspected she was going to talk about Hoseok since he was one of the only subjects they had in common.

— Seems like he didn't think too long, she said bitterly.

— He did what he could to spare your feelings Rema, and you didn't do much to make it all right.

She knew it. And she regretted it bitterly, but if he had given her one more chance to redeem themselves they would have been better.

— But despite that, I was sure he was still in love with you.

She looked up at Yoongi, questioning him. He then revealed to her that the evening he came to her home, drunk he was trying to find out once and for all if he still had feelings for her.

" _— You’re hurting me..!_

_— You’re so... Beautiful_

_— You’re breathe smells alcohol let-hmm! "_

His meaningless gestures that night, she was starting to understand everything.

_“— Yoongi was wrong_

_— What about Yoongi? What are you saying?_

_— Nothing, nothingness Rema, I .. "_

He stopped loving her for a long time before that night, a long time before he cheated on her. She went that night in her bed, curled up. He wasn’t in love with her for a long time and forced himself to stay with her. She screamed against her pillow after having stifled her sobs. Why had she not kept him?

She was lonely now. And he was with _her_.

She watched them for two weeks. She knew that Hyejin worked in a hair salon where he often came to see her so that they could have lunch together. She also knew that they were spending more time together compared to when he was with Rema. _As at the beginning of their relationship._

The dates they had were varied. Restaurants, cinema, museums, zoo, amusement park... She could see that they were doing everything to maintain the love they had for each other.

_Love_.

It was felling like a knife to the heart to see them so close. And it wasn’t similar to how he was with her. He didn't kiss her that way, firstly because Rema didn't really like affection in public, but also because there seemed to be something more while they kissed. Rema couldn't see what.

Yi Na was right when she said they were noisy. But they didn’t care, because it was like they were only two people in the world. And the others did not exist. _They were happy_.

But nothing gripped Rema's heart more than when she followed them to Hoseok’s apartment. She had seen through his bedroom window where the light was on that Hoseok closed the blinds.

Rema was an adult. So she knew very well what it meant.

_They were having sex._

She returned home, with tears that had already been shed for a long time.

That evening she had cried until having a headache and screamed out till losing her voice. She was angry. At herself, at him, _at this girl_.

She was developing deep rage, rage that she hadn't felt in a long time. No, actually she _never_ felt anything like this. And that feeling was painful, it scratched the contours of her stomach fervently. She had to calm this beginning of acrimony.

One day she went to the hair salon where Hyejin worked. No risk of seeing Hoseok here today, because she knew it was Wednesday. And on Wednesday he often planned to spend the evening with his friends. She had observed Hyejin that day. She was passionate about hairdressing for sure, but to see her concentrated in her work did not interest Rema. She wanted to interact with Hyejin at all costs.

_What did she had more than Rema?_

— Hello, they told me you wanted a new hair color, asked the brunette to her client who had just arrived.

— That's it, Rema smiled at her.

Rema watched all the gestures Hyejin made. And Hyejin noticed it, and while meeting the future blonde's eyes she wondered if there was a problem. Usually customers were busy reading a magazine or on their phone, but that customer was just staring at her.

— Your have nice hair, complimented Hyejin by applying the product to the strands of the client.

— Thank you. My boyfriend often tells me that, this is what he prefers on me physically, she replied in a cheerful voice.

— I can imagine, what a lucky guy, he must love being able to stroke them.

— Yes, he loves it.

And it was true. Rema remembered how he sniffed them when she fell asleep in his arms. _And now it's that girl’s hair that he certainly liked to smell._

The way she spoke in the present as if to avoid suspicion by Hyejin might seem strategic but the truth is that a tiny part of her was delusional.

Her delirium increased when, after she posted her photo on Instagram to mark her return to the social network following the finalization of her new hairstyle, Hoseok had _liked_ her picture.

She was happy for a few hours thinking that the two of them were still able to get back together. But it all collapsed when Hoseok posted a new photo of him and Hyejin where the caption written made her blood run cold.

_My love_.

My love? It was her nickname! That’s how Hoseok called her! And now he called another girl like that?

_She was not going to let it happen, She couldn't let this happen._

She hadn't slept during the whole night. She only thought about one thing. The rage that nibbled her from the inside. The jealousy that blinded her. The resentment she had towards everything, especially them, _especially him._

_She couldn't let him do it._

The choice of makeup she had made today was very special. Hoseok liked it when she had that makeup when they were still together. A nude makeup style, which does not completely hid her face.

_She didn't want to let him do it._

She went to his place, an address she knew really well, because if they were still together she would have move in his house.

_She'll stop him from forgetting what they were._

She rang the doorbell, which she thought was completely ridiculous because she knew his code. But this time she wanted to do things intelligently.

The fact that that Hoseok mentioned Hyejin didn’t help when he opened the door to her. But she wanted her plan to succeed so much that she was controlling herself to not get mad.

— R-Rema? What are you doing here?

— I need to talk to you about something.

Hoseok frowned. Why did Rema come to his house today? The last time she was here was six months ago, when she came drunk to his house. He hesitated to let her in but finally did when he saw that she wasn’t drunk and that was already a good point to him.

He let her in with the intention of making conversation last as short as possible. He didn’t want the situation to be embarrassing if Hyejin arrived while they were talking. This is why for once, Hoseok didn’t offered her something to drink or told her to sit down.

— What do you want to talk about? He asked, watching her walk towards the middle of his living room.

He certainly guessed the answer. Because Yoongi couldn’t keep for himself the day she talked with him. But Hoseok was not worried because like Yoongi that day, he was sure that Rema had already recovered from their separation and moved on. The photo on Instagram, her absence from his call log where he had proof that she was harassing him a few months earlier, the fact that he heard from friends they had in common that she felt better... Everything suggested that she was fine.

She looked around Hoseok’s living room, which hadn't changed since the last time she came. Except the polaroids placed on the coffee table which seemed to be badly arranged.

Indeed Hoseok hadn't been able to find the perfect place where to put them since this morning which was the time when he and his girlfriend had taken them. In his polaroids you could see that the proof that they were happy was irrefutable.

Rema stared at them for a few seconds, these polaroids, that anger feeling that had been scratching her heart for weeks was starting to become more painful and acute.

— Do you have a girlfriend?

_Ridiculous_ , because she already knew the answer. And when she saw Hoseok change his expression, she worried that her plan would fall apart.

By intuition Hoseok was beginning to understand that his ex had not just come for a courtesy call. He feared a _remake_ of the last time she came, but after all it was just a question and in addition he saw her watching the polaroids on the coffee table who were not supposed to be there.

\- Uh ... Yeah, he simply replied .

Rema's heart sank, even if she already knew, hearing from the one she loved that he was with another girl was not an easy thing.

Again, like last night, she was jealous. The hostile feeling of jealousy that she felt at knowing the advantage that this Hyejin had of being with Hoseok took hold of her.

She lifted her face to swallow her tears placing her hands on her hips. Even if her back was facing Hoseok, he noticed that something was wrong.

— Wow.. You moved on really fast, she said before turning around to face him.

She had taken care to change the tight features of her expression, smiling wryly. It completely changed everything for Hoseok who was not reassured to prove his intuition right.

— Sorry, what?

— I really thought I mattered to you, I was so naive, she said, laughing nervously.

Hoseok quickly understood where she was coming from, but frowned. Now she _really_ wanted to make him look as the bad guy when he had tried. He told her. Many times, _especially after their breakup_. To be plunged back into the memory of the feelings where he felt useless at her side, the guilt of the evening when he had cheated on her and above all the weight on his shoulders which he had by forcing himself to stay with her, made him sigh.

— What are you talking about Rema?

He knew she was aware of it, which is why he was exasperated. He still didn't want to have this conversation with her.

— It's been a year for God sakes! I thought you moved on! he cut her off when she started to argue ridiculously.

— How? Hoseok, we have the same friends, we live in the same city and we frequent the same places!

Something was wrong with this conversation. Hoseok noticed this as he heard the way Rema was speaking. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

They no longer went to the same places, Hoseok had stopped going there after Hyejin had introduced him to new places where he was now newly going more often. The same goes for their friends. As far as he knew, she cut all contact with those who were close to Hoseok.

— It doesn’t matter Rema, we’re not together anymore. You really should-

— Do you love her? She cut him off.

Hoseok huffed over the question. He shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek and answering:

— That’s _really_ none of your business.

Rema's lips were trembling. She couldn’t help herself. Was she pitiful to the point where he refused to tell her the truth? She then started slowly walking around the room, fist on her mouth.

— You fucking jerk... she breathed, half sobbing half sneering.

— Rema.

— The worst part is that you guys don't even feel guilty, you and that ... Bitch!

Yes. Rema had also discovered that Hyejin and the mysterious person with whom Hoseok had cheated on her on their anniversary were the same person.

Rema hadn't been to this hair salon only once, and Hyejin was not suspicious for a second of Rema and had naively confided to her after receiving a call from Hoseok confirming that they were going to see each other the next day for lunch. She had told her about the day they _really_ met while she was giving her a deep haircare.

Not a really professional behavior but Rema had allowed her to anwer her phone strategically to be able to ask her a few questions. And that's how she knew the circumstances of how they met.

" _— I'm don’t really believe in God you know, but the Lord made our paths cross when I really thought I was never going to see him again._

_— Really?_

_— Yeah! He left the club with such a weird face after we kissed for the first time. I thought at first that it was because he thought I was lamentable in the art of kissing...But hey I actually never really knew what was the reason, and I really have to ask him!_ ”

Unsurprisingly it hadn't improved her condition in any way. She hadn't gone back to this salon after that day, making her own conclusions.

— Don’t talk about her like that, said Hoseok firmly.

Rema looked at him with contempt. For her it was the least Hyejin deserved. She had taken Hoseok from her _while they were still together_.

— But wait a second, what are you talking about? Why should we feel guilty?

— I cried so much that night, I cried so much after seeing that you cared for me, I felt so bad for ruining everything and meanwhile she was stealing you from me...

Hoseok's breath caught. He had finally seen what was off. There was something wrong with Rema. He never admitted to anyone that Hyejin was the girl he had cheated on Rema with that night, not even his friends. _So how did she found out?_

— Rema, you really should leave, he gulped.

— And fuck! All these days I’ve just seen how you found the perfect girl. I'm not even sure you ever fought with her, not even once! It’s completely crazy because over time I just saw that she was everything I wasn’t, she explained, worrying more her ex-boyfriend.

— D-Did you follow us?

— I couldn't ... I couldn't continue further that evening when you came back from this restaurant where she drank a few glasses of wine and then she and you...

Hoseok's eyes widened. He remembered that evening which happened barely some time ago. He was aware of what was going on. She had gone insane.

— Okay enough, you're leaving my house, _now_ , he said approaching her to grab her arm and drag her outside.

But Rema backed away, shook her arm, and from the sleeve of her large shirt pulled out a kitchen knife, which she grabbed when the object slipped over her hand. She pointed the stabbing weapon at Hoseok.

— Don’t you _dare_ try to come any closer, she said curtly with the features of her hardened expression.

He stepped back quickly, raising his arms with a horrified expression. He realized too late that his ex-girlfriend had lost her mind.

— Rema, put that knife down.

— You know that I didn’t originally bring it for you? I just wanted to talk with you and .. and then kill myself after that but everything changed the moment you hesitated to admit that you loved Hyejin.. because that was _none of my business_?! Shit Hoseok, am I that insignificant to you? She said with a trembling voice.

Hoseok was trying to keep his cool. Enraging her was the last thing he wanted to do.

— You're wrong Rema, I did care about you.

— STOP talking in the past! And you’re lying! Otherwise you wouldn't have gone with her... Ah!

He had tried to take the knife from her, trying to grab her wrist. She was faster than by avoiding his hold, but he had time to grab her by her shoulders and press her against the wall.

He then took advantage of Rema's stunning moment to try to snatch the knife from her. Unfortunately the moment when he thought she was dizzy was just a bad assumption because during that short moment he had felt the knife pierce his skin.

He screamed in pain when she pulled out her knife from him. Hoseok stepped back and she took advantage of it to escape from his grip, or at least she tried because Hoseok had managed to catch her this time by the wrist of the arm where she grabbed the knife.

She injured him in the shoulder and he was hurt, but not bad enough to not try to calm her down and stop her in her madness.

Hoseok had pulled her towards him, yelling her to drop the knife and grabbing her other wrist. He then understood that a demon had come into her, she was screaming hysterically and her eyes had turned red with anger.

She cried out to him to let go of her and he was more afraid of her. Having stabbed him once did not seem to have calmed her, she was blinded and did not realize the situation which was already extremely serious.

While trying to free herself by wrestling and moving, Rema fell with Hoseok on the coffee table, and their position was now as he stood above her. He maintained the pressure he had on her wrist by strongly squeezing it.

— Rema drops that knife!

This time she had obeyed him reluctantly, because she had been hit on the head by falling on the coffee table. A drop of blood from the wound on Hoseok's shoulder fell on Rema's cheek. This drop mingled with the tears that had spurted from her eyes a few seconds earlier as she was hysterically screaming at him.

He quickly grabbed the knife and kept it as far away from his ex as possible. He felt the pain in his shoulder more vividly and pressed his hand to it to stifle the bleeding.

_The police_.

Before getting treatment he had to make sure Rema didn't get near him. She had gone completely mad. She had no idea of what was the reality, and had apparently reached an enormous level of insanity. He grabbed his phone with his bloody hand, which was on the sofa, after making sure that his ex-girlfriend was not moving.

Her skull was sore and she moaned in pain for it. This time, she was really stunned.

As he dialed the police number, he heard the bell on his front door indicating that the code had been entered to enter the apartment.

— Heard that babe? This time I memorized your code right, said Hyejin as she came into the living room with a bag in his hand where there was the fruits they were supposed to eat together that evening.

She stopped when she saw her boyfriend's long sleeve t-shirt stained with blood and dropped her bag to run towards him.

— My God, Hoseok, what happened to you?

Wanting to make him sit on the sofa she saw a girl lying along the coffee table and gasped in surprise.

— But what-

Hoseok who had grabbed his girlfriend’s arms. He knew that Hyejin was not safe at the moment, he also knew that she needed an explanation but this conversation could not happen here.

— Let's get out of here Hyejin, quick, he said grabbing her by the wrist.

— Hoseok! But..

She had seen her boyfriend quickly change his expression staring at something behind her and did not understand immediately. She even less understood when he pushed her aside, so that she was thrown to the ground. When she understood it was already too late. A shrill scream escaped from her mouth when she saw the scene unfolding in front of her.

Rema, recognized the voice of the girl who stole her place in Hoseok’s heart, had overcome her physical pain and then regained the feeling that was fiercely stabbing in her heart at the time. Even more when she heard and felt that Hoseok was afraid of her getting hurt.

_How dare he?_

She had quickly thought at that moment when Hoseok had the reflex to look up at her after he tried to convince Hyejin to leave the apartment.

_He had no right. No right to love this girl to the point of wanting to protect her._

She had taken the knife that Hoseok had left on the couch, having replaced it with his cell phone in order to call the police earlier and rushed towards them to relieve the rage and jealousy that boiled in her for a while.

_He would no longer have to protect her, and she would no longer have to be jealous._

In a blink of an eye, Hyejin's back became Hoseok's chest, and that anger Rema wanted to hit Hyejin with this knife was ultimately suffered by Hoseok. When she realized what had happened, she took out the knife and let go of it, her hand trembling.

The stab that he had just received in his abdominal area caused him to lean forward. He put his two hands on his stomach. He took a few steps back before his legs gave up on him and fell on the floor. He moaned in pain when he felt the blood flow on his hands.

Rema only realized now that her rage was just a daze, because seeing the man she loved lying on the ground and moaning in pain from her fault was starting to cloud her mind, she backed off shocked that she intended to do, which was to take the life of a human being.

Nor had she escaped the fact that he had once again proven that he loved this other girl, saving her life and giving her his own.

She barely heard Hyejin scream and crawl towards him to press her hand against the wound.

— Hoseok, Hoseok baby stay with me, can you hear me? Hyejin said the trembling voice feeling her tears rising.

While Hyejin begged Hoseok to keep his eyes open, Rema had left the apartment, her hand on her chest and wide-eyed, outraged by the scene that had just happened, as if it was just fictional.

She staggered before sitting on the floor in the hallway of the building not far from the front door of his apartment. Her gaze was blank. Having as a last memory before passing out, the last look Hoseok had given her before collapsing to the ground.


End file.
